


I Would Climb 500 Mountains (And I Would Climb 500 More)

by flamethatneverdies



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Mountain Walk, Mutual Respect and Admiration, Older Brother Figure, Training Montage, Unrequited Crush, follow your dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethatneverdies/pseuds/flamethatneverdies
Summary: "The sun set red and gold over Ravnica’s impressive mountains, but Mountain Goat wasn’t paying attention. He had only one thing – one person – on his mind. Tajic, Blade of the Legion. The fiercest of warriors, the most loyal of friends, the greatest guild leader Boros had ever seen. He fought with all his heart and would die for any member of his legion, no matter who they were. Well, he was indestructible, but Mountain Goat had no doubt that he would risk himself anyway. All Mountain Goat wanted was to be noticed by Tajic, and maybe –  he was reluctant to even think it, to allow himself to hope – become part of the Boros legion."





	I Would Climb 500 Mountains (And I Would Climb 500 More)

   The sun set red and gold over Ravnica’s impressive mountains, but Mountain Goat wasn’t paying attention. He had only one thing – one person – on his mind. Tajic, Blade of the Legion. The fiercest of warriors, the most loyal of friends, the greatest champion Boros had ever seen. He fought with all his heart and would die for any member of his legion, no matter who they were. Well, he was indestructible, but Mountain Goat had no doubt that he would risk himself anyway. All Mountain Goat wanted was to be noticed by Tajic, and maybe – he was reluctant to even think it, to allow himself to hope – become part of the Boros legion. He couldn’t fly, like Aurelia, nor did he have Battalion, like Boros Mastiff, but he had mountain walk, and Ravnica was full of mountains. Surely he could be of some use to Tajic, even only as cannon fodder. He looked down at his nimble legs and hooves, his white fur tinted crimson in the fading light, and he couldn’t help but think that he looked very Boros-like, though he immediately chastised himself for the thought.

  
   Enough of this, Mountain Goat had to be proactive about his dreams. After all, his mountain leap didn’t reach its impressive height by him merely wishing for it. No, what Mountain Goat needed was advice, and maybe someone to train him further. He always had been fond of a training montage. Tajic was known to be very fond of Foos – the Gatewatch’s newest cat planeswalker – and really, who wouldn’t be? Foos was utterly self-possessed and impossibly fluffy, a lethal yet cuddly combination. She had licked Mountain Goat once, so she must at least tolerate his presence, and her pouncing skills, frankly, put Mountain Goat’s to shame. Who better to ask for advice, thought Mountain Goat as he lithely walked over a hill. He had seen Lavinia chastising Jace earlier – something about a friendship bracelet? – so he knew the rest of the Gatewatch couldn’t be far behind.

  
   He wandered through the dusty red paths, occasionally stopping to check behind shrubs for Foos. She was small in stature, but a goliath in bravery. He delicately sniffed at the air – was that smoke he smelled? What if there was some sort of bush fire? What if Foos was in danger?! He immediately galloped towards the source of the smoke, panic clouding his mind like the grey smoke blighting the air. He saw a patch of white amongst the flames – fur was incredibly flammable (he would know), he had to rescue Foos!  
He charged into the smoke like a knight riding into battle, determined to save the noble white cat.

   Ah. As always, Foos knew exactly what she was doing. She was lying on Chandra’s lap next to a cluster of small bonfires, and being rather gleefully brushed by the other planeswalker. He berated himself for thinking someone as amazing as Foos would ever need his help, the help of a humble mountain goat. Exhausted from his impromptu sprint, he all but collapsed in front of Foos, trying to emulate her graceful nobility.

  
   “Oh mighty Foos, I have travelled many miles in search of your radiance. I would be most honoured if you would condescend to advise me,” he said reverently.  
She lazily opened one eye and surveyed him, before slowly standing up and stretching, and re-settling herself on Mountain Goat’s back. He thought he heard Chandra let out a mournful whine, but it was probably just one of the bonfires crackling.

  
   “How may I help you, sweet Goat?” She purred.

  
   Mountain Goat was overcome. Foos thought he was sweet! His face felt hot and he had a newfound appreciation for his cheek fur, lest Foos know just how affected he was by her words.

  
   “Thank you so much Foos! You are as kind and gracious as you are beautiful.” Surely the blush was visible now, his face felt like a furnace. “You see, I want Tajic to notice me, and maybe even let me try out to join the legion. I know I am not worthy, but if I don’t try I’ll always regret it!” He said passionately, cheeks ablaze.

  
   “Chandra, please stop holding fireballs next to Mountain Goat’s face. I’ll let you brush me again later,” she demurred, blinking slowly at Chandra. “Goat, I admire your conviction. We could use more like you in the Gatewatch, you know what you want and you work for it. Some people seem like they’d forget their own names, let alone a selfless quest like this…” she delicately cleared her throat. “Anyway, I think the key to your dilemma is something simple yet difficult to achieve: self-confidence.”

  
   Foos was so clever, why hadn’t he thought of that? She paused to lick a small paw, the white fur still immaculate despite her dusty surroundings.

  
   “What you need to do is walk past every mountain like you’re the best goat, the hottest goat – Chandra, really, please stop, I’ll let you feed me too. Sorry, I digress. Make Tajic notice you – if you believe in yourself, everyone else will too. Of course,” she blinked. “I am a cat, and naturally endowed with confidence, but I can have a word with the goddess Oketra if you want.”

  
   “Oh Foos, you are so wise!” Mountain Goat cried, as Foos gently nuzzled his flank. “If I believe I am a goat worthy of the legion, I will become a worthy goat!”  
Wearied by the day’s events, Mountain Goat soon fell asleep, Foos’ gentle purrs lulling him to sleep.

 

                                                                                                                     ***

  
   “Again, Goat, higher!” Foos directed Mountain Goat. She had fashioned a sort of obstacle course, and was glorious in command as she trained him. The wind blew her white fur becomingly, and it was easy to see why she left a trail of hearts wherever she went. He deftly dodged Chandra’s fireballs, the action coming much easier to him than it had when they had first begun.

  
   Mountain Goat pounced and leapt and ran with Foos every day, even sharing high protein meals with her to consolidate his newfound muscle. While he had always been a wiry sort of goat, his newly muscular frame made him feel like he was worthy of fighting alongside Tajic, or even just being his guardgoat.  
Finally, after months of training, Foos deemed him reading, giving him a congratulatory lick on the cheek.

  
   “If for some reason Tajic isn’t as clever as I think him, and rejects you – you will always have a place in my Pride, Mountain Goat,” Foos said proudly from her stance upon his head.

  
   “Oh Foos, I don’t know how to thank you! I couldn’t have come this far without you. I will always be a member of your Pride in my heart,” he said, letting a tear slip. He would be sad to see his mentor go, but was excited for all that lay ahead.


End file.
